The Black Rabbit
by cgaussie01
Summary: ADULT MATERIAL. The Black Rabbit is a gentle man's club run by Ms. Ritchi. There, men of wealth can spend their earnings on the lovely young men who work there. Wayne Scott is about to discover what kind of world has been out of reach for him for so long.
1. Welcome

The air in the club was thick with cigar and cigarette smoke, so when you added in the low red lighting that was emanating from low-hanging fixtures, one could be forgiven for feeling as though they had taken a step back in time to those swinging 1920s. The carpets were a rich mauve color, complementing the red and gold detailed wallpaper with polished black wood moorings and carvings made to spruce up the area.

Men sat in comfortable, expensive-looking couches and chairs, talking together as they enjoyed their drinks, smokes, and the company that The Black Rabbit offered.

The Black Rabbit, a private and high class 'gentlemen's club' had been running in Metro City for well over twenty years. While most gentlemen's clubs dealt with young women flouncing around in fishnets, corsets, and other assorted sexually appealing clothing, The Black Rabbit dealt with the opposite. Instead of young ladies, it was young, strapping men who served the rich, high-class gentlemen who were members of the elite club.

To join such a club you had to know somebody already inside, as all old, high-class clubs operated. Memberships were few and far between, and you obviously had to have a certain 'taste' to want membership to begin with. So not only was it a place to enjoy oneself with young handsome lads to serve you (and maybe a little more if you were so inclined and they were on 'call' that night), but you could meet with other men who shared your tastes, so you might even end up going home with somebody of wealth, influence, and sexuality.

The woman who ran the place, a young woman by the name of Roxanne Ritchi, had inherited the business from her mother who, in turn, had inherited it from her mother before her, who had established the club way back when. She was a very 'hands on' kind of employer, who made sure she was down there in the midst of the talking and cigarette smoke, wearing her beautifully stunning clothes, greeting her clients and making sure no trouble went down. Of course, even if trouble did go down she would merely rely upon her security, who happened to be an alien fish in an all but indestructible robot suit. He had broken up a fair few fights (resulting in membership cancellation to those fighting), with both words and his fists, and proved his worth ten times over to Miss Ritchi.

Oh, did we mention the aliens? Because there were two of them... one of them acted as security and answered to the name Minion. The other was a showy 'friend' who only answered to Megamind. When you saw him, you understood why he would take on such a strange stage name. He would often be seen strutting around the main floor with the men, lounging on chairs (or sometimes in a man's lap) whilst wearing all manner of clothes. He was mostly seen in leather, but if you caught him on a good day he would be in a corset (hardly needed since he was as slim as anything, but very well-toned), stockings, heels, or sometimes just a cape with a silvery clasp, and what he wore beneath it was often left to one's imagination. His striking blue skin color and green vibrant eyes were always alluring to men who saw the idea of spending some 'quality time' with an alien appealing.

But for those who preferred a more human taste, there was Bernard Dunning.

He was a young man, no older than twenty-eight, and he was very much human in comparison to his co-worker Megamind. He had creamy peach-colored skin, eyes a brilliant brown that matched his wild and sometimes crazy hair that refused to do what it was told. Unlike Megamind, who liked to flounce around with the men in the entertainment area, Bernard was more or less kept in the 'viewing show' part of the club. For those men who weren't as open about themselves as the rest were given the option of privacy, a lavish room to sit in and a one way mirror to allow themselves to watch the young men in question (Bernard and his other 'viewing show' performers) do all manner of things either by themselves, or with other men. Bernard, being a surprisingly quiet young man, preferred this than to busy himself with the men who tried to out-show each other all the time.

That, and he hated the smell of cigars.

His voice was also a reason behind why he preferred to be a performer; it wasn't exactly the most enticing voice you ever heard. Compared to Megamind, who was passionate about absolutely everything he talked about, Bernard's voice could suck all enthusiasm from a room without even trying. It wasn't his fault; really, he had always been that way. Even as a child he had a way of talking that could make anyone worry about him, which only went further to annoy the growing boy.

When he arrived to work that evening it looked as though things were going as normal. From what he could hear, Megamind was already out on the floor wining and dining a few of the regular attendees, and Roxanne was for once hanging around the back dressing room where the men got ready. Back when he first started, the idea of getting changed in the presence of a woman made him a little uncomfortable, but he had quickly learned he had nothing that Roxanne hadn't already seen before, so being shy was something that was quickly washed aside in this kind of job.

"Hey Bernard," she greeted him, pausing in the application of her blood-red lipstick.

"Evening," he replied. "Mr. Blue Light Show already working his magic?" he asked as a round of laughter came from the suite.

"As always. I don't know where he gets his energy, since I'd love some," Roxanne replied as she set down her lipstick and began repositioning her breasts in the snugly fitting dress she was wearing. It showed off her curves in all the right places, but it always seemed strange to see her so dressed up around men who had no interest in her. Bernard had quickly learned that it was important to look important, to impress the men who came to pay to play in her business. Membership was not free, she had men to pay wages to, property to pay, rates, water, electricity... nothing was free anymore. And seeing how rich the men who came here to play were, the fees she asked for was nothing to the millionaires.

"I know that feeling," Bernard said as he pulled off his shirt and folded it before picking up his schedule for the night. "I'm beginning to think I can't juggle two jobs anymore," he admitted as he lifted the list to check the names beneath it. He frowned.

"I keep telling you, Bernard," Roxanne said as she turned to look at him, "you're more than welcome to take on more hours here if you need. You don't need two jobs, do you?" she asked.

"To keep my sickly parents in the dark about the fact their son moonlights as a stripper and is more than just a librarian? Yes. I do. Imagine what all their friends in the retirement home would say if they knew the truth..." he replied before pointing to his schedule. Having two sick parents, being an only child, and paying for not only medical bills but the nursing home that took care of them was not easy at all. While his work at The Black Rabbit covered most of those bills, he still had to live for himself, and that's where the money from his job as a librarian came from. It was small change compared to what he took home in form of tips from this place, though... but all of it went to his parents. It was aggravating. "Why is so much of my time taken up tonight, and by one guy?" he asked.

"Oh, that." She walked over to him and looked down at the schedule. It was basically a diary calendar, a page a day, and had hours highlighted to show where he would be, what room, for how long, who for, and what he was to do. "Yeah. There's a new client who's taken a shine to you, and wants to see more of you."

"He's not a creepy one is he?" Bernard asked. "He's not going to ask me to do any weird stuff...?" he quickly checked since in the past there had been some... disturbing requests. Luckily they were just that, requests, and if the performer wasn't comfortable they didn't have to do it. Certainly Bernard was grateful for that, since he had NOT wanted to get that familiar with a donkey.

"No, no. He's nice. A shy one," she replied.

"Who is he?"

"Ah-ah!" Roxanne shook her finger in his face before tapping his nose. "That's confidential. Like I said, he's shy."

"Yay," Bernard said flatly before sighing and looking down at the list. "Still. It's nothing I haven't done before... cross dressing, stripping, a little bit of playing with myself, toys optional... he's nicer than most guys who want to see me."

"There, you see?" she asked, before patting him on his head as if he were a dog. "You go have fun, leave a big mess for Hal to clean, you know... the usual. Now if you excuse me, I have to go make sure Megamind's behaving himself. That boy, I swear..." with that the business owner walked off, her beautiful red and black dress shifting with her and the bow on the small of her back bouncing as it did.

Bernard set the clipboard down and quickly looked at himself in the mirror. He needed a shower, and since the guy was into cross-dressing he would have to do a bit of shaving and clean himself up. Luckily The Black Rabbit offered cleaning facilities, integral for this kind of place, and so he went off to do just that. He allowed himself a moment of just pure reflection and comfort under the stream of hot water that washed over him. Of course, it didn't last long, and he was soon shaving his underarms and legs, shampooing his hair, rinsing, and was soon out of the shower and drying himself down.

"Make way, make way, make WAY."

Megamind came rushing into the bathroom, pulling the skintight clothing (more like a second skin sometimes) he wore off of him, made a grab for some towels, and wet the corners before he began rubbing at the material. "Ugh, this is Armani, how could they not know this is..." the blue alien ranted for a moment before glancing up to see Bernard still standing there. "What?" he asked, green eyes flashing.

"Finally notice your dignity's dribbling?" Bernard asked.

"At least I don't hide behind one way glass all the time," Megamind replied testily. He stood to his full height, taller than Bernard since he was wearing heels tonight, and scoffed. "Busy day?" he asked.

"And busy night," replied the brunette as he grabbed a nearby hair dryer and turned it on full blast to both drown out and annoy the alien, since he was bald as an egg save for his eyebrows and the thin black goatee that sat on his pointed chin. "Hope you have back up." he said over the whir of the machine.

"I always have back up!" Megamind snapped back as he caressed the poor piece of clothing as if it were a dying animal. "You'd think they'd know custom-made clothing did NOT go well with food but no, let's go and drop some on Megamind, he won't mind! Gah!"

"You didn't hit anyone again did you?" Bernard asked snidely as he began to run a comb through his hair, hoping to give it some order and direction.

"I may have."

"You're hopeless."

"And you're wet."

"Well in a while I won't be wet anymore, but you'll still be hopeless."

"Girls, girls!" Roxanne, happening upon the two, held up her hands. "You're both pretty. Now stop it."

Megamind pouted like a child and wandered over to Roxanne, and rested his head against her shoulder as if he were an overgrown cat. "Do we really need to keep Bernard working here? He's such a downer, Miss. Ritchi."

"He's also got as much pulling power as you. You're just a jealous little boy, aren't you?" she asked with a teasing tone to her voice, but she smiled warmly at him as she spoke. "Now come on. We can send him the cleaning bill, just get something else to wear and go back out there. He really is sorry."

"He better be," snorted Megamind as he left the bathroom behind, heels clicking on the tiles as he did.

Bernard gave Roxanne a pointed look, and the woman laughed. "Sorry, but you two are like a cat and dog. I had to intervene before you both ended up rolling across the floor scratching each other's eyes out. As much fun as that would be to watch, I can't have the two of you showing up to work with bumps and bruises, right?" she asked.

"Point taken."

So he was left alone again in order to get ready. His hair was being as unmanageable as always, but he at least was able to comb out a lot of the knots and gel it into some kind of style that would suit the dress he was going to be wearing. Leaving the bathroom behind, Bernard made it to the changing room and spent a good half an hour searching for the right thing to wear, since the client hadn't been especially particular about what kind of dress to wear. Only that it had to be a long one, with a corset under it, as well as the usual stocking, heels, and garter belt look... all of these items could be located in the huge changing room that had a place for everything.

Bernard soon settled on a lovely black dress that could remind many of a Spanish calypso dancer, with ruffled layers beneath the sheer black material. He chose black fishnet stockings under that, clasped into place and connecting to the black lacy corset he wore snugly against his pale skin. The dress had a plunging neckline, and given the corset it fitted snugly against his thin frame. Admiring himself in the mirror, he thought something was missing, and soon found it in the arms of arm length black gloves, and some matching white and red jewelry in the form of a necklace and bracelets.

Only once he had applied his makeup: some faint powder on his face, blush to his cheeks and nose, and some light lipstick to his lips, did he pull on the gloves.

"Hm." Bernard looked over himself in the mirror again, before setting his hands on his hips. "I think this will do nicely," he told nobody in particular, and paused to once more look over the schedule he was to keep. A full hour and a half to do pretty much anything he pleased after taking his time in removing all the clothes, save for the stockings? This was interesting. What could he do? It said he could use toys... Bernard thought for a moment before grabbing the heels he would be wearing, but carried them under his arm as he went to the 'toy room' to find something to suit him for the night.

The waiting areas for The Black Rabbits viewing rooms were small and private, just the way Wayne liked it. The carpet was that mauve color that seemed to run all throughout the rooms, but the walls here were deep green with gold markings. It reminded him of peppermint chocolate, oddly enough. Then again, sitting here, twiddling his fingers like this and feeling a mound of nerves clinging to his very being would cause him to think of who knows how many random things to keep his mind preoccupied as to just what he was about to do.

Or, really, what he was making somebody else do. Not just anybody else, either. Somebody male.

How had he come to be in this sort of situation again?

"I'm telling ya, you'll love it."

The voice of his cousin Clark drifted through his mind and he was transported to his house, Scott Manor, months ago. Clark, son of his father's sister, was in charge of a company that dealt with financial assistance to big companies. Not nearly as big as Scott Industries, which had its finger in every pie in town, but still impressive. Unlike the Scotts, Clark of the Richards family could be as flamboyant as possible and nobody would give two cares about it. Wayne and Clark had been close since they were both young boys, hardly cousins to keep things from each other. Wayne knew his homosexuality was safe in the hands of his cousin, who wouldn't speak a word of it to anyone.

But that didn't stop him from talking about it to him.

"Love what?" Wayne asked as he looked over the employee retention report from behind his big oak desk while Clark surveyed the view from the 78th floor of Metro Tower. "I'm sorry?" He hadn't been listening nearly as attentively as he should have been.

"I just got into a club from a guy I've been seeing," Clark replied. "It's called The Black Rabbit. You heard of it? No, I guess you wouldn't have, would you?"

"Doesn't sound familiar," Wayne said.

"No... guess not. Anyway. It's an elite social club for men of high caliber and influence in Metro City," his cousin went on to explain.

"Sounds like every country club I've been invited to," muttered Wayne as he looked over the report. His view was blocked suddenly when his cousin put his hand to the piece of paper and pushed it down onto the desk, causing Wayne to look up into his sky blue eyes.

"Do the hoity-toity rich men in those country clubs get waited on by strapping young men in their underwear? Get to watch private shows? Or even get to take some of them home if they so desired?" Clark asked.

"...No I, don't believe so...?" Wayne asked with wide eyes.

"Well, dear cousin, that's what The Black Rabbit is all about. There's a smokers' lounge where you can wine and dine with other men like yourself, whilst being waited on by the aforementioned lovely men in little to no clothing." Clark continued, "Then there are the viewing rooms where you can make requests and watch the man of your choice do anything you so desire, within reason, for you to watch. There's rumors of glory holes there too, but I've never seen one yet." He suddenly leaned closer to his cousin, dropping his voice to a quiet whisper like the ones they used to share as children when they didn't want their parents overhearing them. "And as an added bonus, if you pay the lady in charge the right amount of cash, you can take any one of them home with you for the night."

Wayne stared at his cousin for a good long moment.

"Membership is only given to those who already know somebody inside," Clark added invitingly. "And the place is big on privacy. The guys in the viewing rooms can't even see you. There's an entranceway that isn't on the main street, so nobody can happen to spot you going into such a place. You'd be surprised how many men there you already know."

"Even more reason not to go," Wayne said flatly.

"No, no, no." His cousin shook his head. "I see them in the smokers' lounge, being waited on. But if you just go to the viewing rooms, it's totally separate. You don't even see anyone else unless you want to."

Wayne lifted a hand and touched his jaw in thought. It was hard to meet guys when you were instantly recognizable as Wayne Scott, billionaire 'playboy' of Metro City. His family had set up establishing companies throughout Metro City back when it was nothing more than a pioneer town settled beside the great Lake. They had their hands in everything: medicine, entertainment, industry, finance, all manner of companies... Wayne, if he so wanted, would never have to work a day in his life, but that wasn't the way he was. After the death of his parents a few years ago, the young man had gotten his things together and taken control of his parents' company, and so far the business was going strong, with a 76% increase compared to the year before.

Being rich and famous had its drawbacks, of course. He couldn't go where he wanted without being spotted or recognized. Most certainly he couldn't go to gay clubs, or call on escort services. It normally meant lonely weekends by himself with magazines or films his cousin would bring him in secret. The idea, though, of a club catering especially to men like him, with a highly positive view on privacy... he gave a small, thankful smile, as the idea became even more appealing with every passing thought through his mind.

"...so... how do you get in, again?" Wayne asked.

The grin on Clark's face was immediate. "You just need to know the right people."

And here he was. Clark had given him the business card and the name Roxanne Ritchi; she was the woman in charge and the woman to talk to about everything, since she was hands-on. She had no private assistant, no secretary; she always had her cell and beeper on her at all times and never turned down a client, but rumor had it she became a nasty piece of work if you got pushy or demanding, and Heaven help you if you had a violent temper. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, as the saying went. So, Wayne had called her, mentioned his cousin, and she had discreetly sent him information in the mail disguised as a business proposal.

Within the package was a fairly hefty little book that detailed what they offered, where they could be located, the rules and regulations that you had to agree to abide by, all manner of things. However, what he hadn't expected was a DVD without any label at all. He had waited until he was in the privacy of his own home before he even contemplated putting it on. Inserting it into his DVD player, he sat back in a leather chair and watched. It started straight away without any menu or copyright warning.

The Black Rabbit logo appeared on a red background: the rabbit was in mid leap, ears folded back, eyes full of concentration, leaping over the words 'The Black Rabbit' as if it were an obstacle for the rabbit. What followed was practically a tour of the facility by Roxanne Ritchi herself, a beautiful brunette woman with sky-blue eyes, wearing a beautiful black, white, and red dress. She spoke to the camera, the viewer, about the rooms and the history of the club. There were portraits in the main hall of two women, Roxanne's mother and grandmother, the women who had taken care of the business in their years. The woman went on to show him through the smokers' lounge which, it turned out, was already being taken care of by some of the men who worked there.

Wayne watched as the young men cleaned the area, pausing to smile or wave at the camera with the kind of looks that made the man in the business suit bite into his knuckle.

Then he saw two men in the foreground, both wearing what could commonly be referred to as cross-dressing. One wore a black corset with silver buttons running up its front. It was accented with black feathers that cropped upwards around his slender, honest-to-god blue, shoulders. The feathers worked downwards also, creating a sort of dress that only opened up towards the back, leaving the front half of the dress open and exposed to show his choice of lacy underwear and fishnets. Wayne's eyes widened in size when he realized he knew the man with the blue skin, and was struck with the force of a sledgehammer to the head by the memories.

His parents had sent him to a School for Lil' Gifted children, and naturally Wayne had been a popular boy. He just had one of those personalities, winning, charming, easy to get along with... and then the school had allowed a boy who lived in the jail across the street to attend. The fact that a student came from the jail was shock enough for everybody but when they learned he was blue-skinned and had a huge head... well. The little boy hadn't fit in with anyone, no matter how hard he had tried at first. Everything he tried exploded (sometimes literally) in his face. What had his name been? Wayne couldn't even remember that, despite being one of the children who had picked on him.

The little blue boy had been taken away after one too many incidents, and nobody had seen hide nor hair of him since. Wayne had all but forgotten about him, until now, seeing him standing there in a feathered black dress with a smug, self-satisfied expression on his face. Those eyes, they smoldered, and it felt as though he was looking right _at_ him. Wayne looked to the one standing beside him and discovered it was a man with creamy skin, somewhat crazy brown hair, and wearing a white version of the black dress of his co-worker.

Roxanne entered the picture again, and went on to explain how the viewing room worked before being accompanied through to the area by the two men. He watched the man in the white dress how a dingo watches a human baby; Wayne could not explain it. The way he walked, with a look of confidence he'd never seen on a man's face before. Not to mention how the white feathery dress seemed to complement every part of him, and the fact he had glasses... Wayne loved glasses on men, and the round lenses suited the man's face to a tee. Who was he? Roxanne had mentioned a name somewhere in there...

Thus he had booked an hour, made his requests, and was now waiting to be shown to his viewing room any moment. The nerves in his stomach were bunching together even worse than before at the idea that the man he had seen in that white dress was soon going to be doing things just for him to see, and nobody else.

"Ah, hello there!"

Wayne jumped, and looked up to see the woman from the video standing there before him. Obviously she had come from the 'secret door' that allowed her easy access to all areas of her business. "A-ah. Hello," he greeted back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you, but you were kind of staring into nothing there." She smiled sweetly before gesturing to a door that Wayne had been half dreading, half anticipating, and walked towards it. "Anyway, let me show you through. I'll just show you how it works in there."

"How it works?" Wayne asked as he got to his feet and followed after the smaller, shapely woman.

"Hmmhmm."

She opened the door to reveal a small, furnished room. There was a large, comfortable chair in the middle of the room, as well as a small bar fridge offering drinks and snacks (if one was so inclined). More importantly though, a small table settled beside the chair had a box of tissues, warming lotion that Wayne hadn't even seen before in a fancy-looking bottle, and naturally there was a bin in the corner. "Now, if you're thirsty at any point you can help yourself, you aren't going to be charged anything since you've already paid your basic entrance fee," Roxanne explained as she walked around the room. "Same goes for the use of the lotion or anything else in here. But if you break something, you pay the damages. This here," she gestured to the one wall that wasn't really a wall but a large black sheet of glass, "is where you'll see the show. The light will come on and you'll be able to see everything, but he won't be able to see you."

"Like police interrogation," Wayne mumbled to himself.

Roxanne laughed. "Something like that! It's come a long way; when my grandmother started this they had to use peep holes."

"Wow."

"I know, right?" she grinned. "But yeah, but this here is most important." Roxanne picked up a small black remote with three buttons on it that matched the same colors as a street light. "This is how you let him know if you like what you're seeing, or give direction without the use of your voice. Red is, naturally, stop or no. Green is yes, or continue. Yellow is you like it, but slow it down a little. Understand?" Roxanne asked as she handed the remote to him.

"Uh... y-yeah, I get it. Thank you..." Wayne said as he looked down at the small remote. "Also thanks for not... you know. Not freaking out over who I am."

"You're a customer." Roxanne smiled sweetly. "That's what matters most. Names count for nothing here. Have a lovely time." She waved, and left the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as she left he locked the door, before looking around the room as those strong nerves started rattling away at him again.

So, this was it. Everything he'd done this week had led up to this moment and he still had a fight-or-flight instinct fighting like cats and dogs in his mind. Slowly, carefully, he made his way to the chair and sat down, and took a deep breath to try and calm down. The black remote still sat clamped in his left hand while he watched the black glass, waiting for the light to come on.

The sudden light made him jolt, and he pushed himself back into the chair as he watched the room come into view. It looked like a regular bedroom, though a richly decorated one, with furniture that made Wayne think of Jane Eyre. It was all rich carpeting designs, wallpapers, low-hanging light fixtures, and there was even some soft music playing in the background that brought on some kind of ambiance. Wayne felt his mind calm a little... mostly since when he tended to spend some time alone with himself he would play music as well.

The door to the room finally opened, and in walked the man from the video, today wearing something black, and the color was as striking on him as the white was. Closing the door behind him, Bernard seemed to all but float across the floor in that dress, and there was that confidence Wayne had witnessed in the video tour that made his heart, and another part of his body, swell. He looked absolutely... what was the right word? Gorgeous? Handsome? Amazing? Brilliant? Wayne didn't know if he could think straight right now, even if his life depended on it.

Bernard approached the bed and lifted one of his legs, resting his knee on the mattress whilst his other foot remained firmly planted on the ground. He set a small bag that he was carrying down on the bed beside him before stretching, sighing as he did, and ran his hands through his brown hair once he was done. Shutting his eyes, he arched his back, letting out a soft sigh as he did.

It was normally noted in the schedule's events as to whether or not talking was on the menu. So far, from what Bernard could remember, there wasn't a request for talking to himself, so that was good. His voice, as mentioned before, wasn't exactly great for getting people excited. His body, on the other hand, was very good for it, because while he wasn't rippling with muscles he was nice and lean, and the dresses he was made to wear fit him perfectly.

Such as the black dress he was wearing now.

Boldly he reached down and grabbed the black panties that were on display from the way he was sitting. So far, the red light hadn't turned on, nor had the yellow but the green one seemed to be permanently switched on. That was a good sign; so far, his client was pleased with what he was seeing. Very pleased, it seemed, and since he was giving such positive feedback he felt he might as well give him something even greater to be excited over. Bernard fell backwards onto the bed, lifted his legs up into the air, grabbed the black underwear and pulled them up and off of his legs, and put himself fully on display as he sat up right again.

His mouth fell open on a soft, hungry sound as his bared hand reached down past his pubic hair and traced a finger along his arousal. He shuddered and opened his eyes only just to stare down above the lenses of his glasses to take in the sight of himself, excited as normal. Since he was still considered 'young' in this line of work, Bernard didn't have to rely on Viagra or anything similar to help get him excited. The job, the prospect of being watched, was all that he needed.

The clothing did wonders, too.

Despite his excitement though, he knew what Roxanne was like when it came to the clothes. Unless it was completely necessary to make a mess on them, you'd best remove all that was requested of you. From past experiences, Bernard knew semen and any kind of lotion were all but impossible to get out of black. Pulling his hand away from himself he turned on the bed, exposing his back to the glass, before he reached up and grabbed the zipper on the back of the dress and began to pull it down.

Wayne watched, transfixed like a deer caught in an oncoming vehicle's headlights, as the black ruffled dress began to fall down and away from the man. His skin was just as soft-looking as it had been in the DVD he had watched, yet it seemed so very different in real life. Real life... could this be considered that? He wasn't sure, nor did he want to ponder on it too long, since it would draw attention away from the fact that Bernard was now only wearing his stockings, and the black corset that seemed all but painted on his body.

What he'd give to be in that room right now.

"I brought something," Bernard spoke aloud, but was mindful not to look at the glass. "I hope you like it," he added as he lifted something out of the bag and held it out in his hand.

Wayne felt the breath in his throat all but vanish when he saw the anal beads in Bernard's hand. They were orange in color, seemed to be an average size, and he was already smothering them in the same lotion that he had just been using on his own excitement. Reaching for his own bottle he all but painted his hands in the lotion before reaching down and grabbed his own throbbing, needy anatomy, and groaned at the sensation. _Why, why does this feel so amazing?_ He felt as though his eyes could dry out permanently, he hadn't blinked in ages, since as he had just glanced upwards again Bernard was bending over, rear facing him. Not only that, but he was inserting the beads now, too.

He wasn't being too quiet about it either. With every bead, gradually getting bigger with every push, he would let out a noise of pleasure that sent lightning _and_ flames rushing down Wayne's spine to explode in his erection.

The brunette had rolled again now, lying flat on the bed, legs spread and open while his hands set back to what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted. Bernard shivered against the bed beneath him, the beads being held tightly in place by his internal muscles. The man could still remember the first time such things had been introduced to him, by Megamind of all people, and how gleefully evil the alien had looked when he had explained what they were all about. Then he had all but begun pulling Bernard's trousers down at the time to show him how they worked; it had been an incredibly rude invasion of privacy.

Then he'd had the gall to offer to show him how they worked by doing it to HIMSELF. Bernard had blanched at the idea, and Megamind had gotten in trouble for scaring the new boy. Since then, Bernard had seen what Megamind had between his legs, thanks to the communal showers and whenever Megamind chose to just randomly become nude, and he was... definitely not human.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but the sudden thought of what Megamind had on his person made his cock twitch within his grasp and he gasped at the sensation, and envisioned it again... only this time it wasn't just _there_. It was doing things. Incredibly amazing things to his body, and this visual cue did wonders for him since his mouth fell open on a moan as his hands continued their job. Yes, he hated Megamind the person, but he'd seen him at work _and_ at play, and had to admit the alien knew what he was doing. He could work it. But he'd never... you know. _With_ him. It'd be too strange, too weird... and it wasn't good to focus on such things when you were doing a job.

So instead he sped up his hands, shifting one down further south to massage his balls to help the stimulation along more briskly. It worked, since he felt that familiar tight, hot coil in his groin twitch in an excited way. Already? He had kept his eyes open, waiting to see a flash of red or yellow but all he had seen was a constant green. Whoever it was on the other side of the one way glass was obviously easily pleased, which made tonight's job so much easier on him than usual. Sometimes a man wanted it drawn out, to have it last for as long as possible to the point of blue balls. Those were painful to deal with, but he got through them either way.

"AH!" Bernard felt that rush of pressure and pleasure and he knew the time was at hand. Releasing one hand, he reached further down still, until he found the ring of the beads. Slowly he turned it, causing the beads to roll over and over within his body, and the feeling was so incredible his toes curled in on themselves and his mouth fell open on yet another familiar sound one came to hear from these rooms. His body twitching, ready and willing to take the plunge, Bernard began to slowly pull.

With every bead that slowly exited his body Bernard's very being was shaken to the core.

It was doing wonders for Wayne, as well. Being a man his age, and being a very healthy red-blooded man at that, he had masturbated often when he was alone in his bed. With the soft light coming in from the large windows, music playing on the radio, and usually a movie playing on his huge flat screen television, he could masturbate as often and as long as he pleased. Yet compared to what his body was going through right now, it felt as though he had just discovered a whole new world of carnal pleasure.

His body had been on the verge of an orgasm ever since Bernard had inserted those beads into his body but now, finally, it felt as though his mind was giving his body permission to finally let loose. Wayne had never felt like this in all his years, and no more did he wonder or fear if this was wrong or right. This was right, this was _so_ right, since the pleasure arching through his body has never happened before. He barely noticed when his seed arced from his erection and actually managed to hit the glass in front of him.

Bernard lay there on the bed where he had collapsed, chest rising and falling, as his legs remained spread wide open and facing the one-way glass, ensuring that he showed off the fruits of his labor. Seeing how often that green light had been going off, as well as the yellow one, his client had been pleased with the show. If he had, that meant a little bonus for him, and that was always needed. Lifting a sticky hand, Bernard gently wiped it against his stomach to rid the residue from his digits before reaching up and wiping his forehead. Very slowly he rolled over onto his side, ass still on full display, and sighed heavily as he reached for the remote up by the pillow that controlled the lighting in the room.

Lifting his head, he looked straight at the one way glass, and smiled with a triumphant look.

"The performance is over," he whispered, and pressed one of the buttons, which slowly faded the lights in the room to darkness.

Wayne, meanwhile, was on his feet in the viewing room with his hands against the glass. His breath was fogging up the glass something awful, so he couldn't see anything at all. A little voice in the back of his head said to use his super-vision to see through the glass, turn on his ability to see in the dark to watch the man even more, but... that was wrong, wasn't it? This was his private time now. After doing all he just had, he certainly deserved it.

Looking down at himself, Wayne groaned when he saw just what kind of a mess he had made. The hand lotion had, of course, come in handy but it, along with his seed, had left an awful sticky mess despite using the tissues. He knew he'd be fined for a cleaning bill, so he quickly tried to pull his underwear and trousers back on, but his raging hard-on refused to go away. Groaning heavily the man eased back into the chair, and covered his eyes with one of his hands. "Great," he muttered. He just had to get one of those 'never going away' boners that.. well. Never went away until it suited them, and not you.

"Oh well..." Wayne sighed, and decided there was no other course of action that he could take, so he squirted more of the lotion onto his right hand and went to the job of making the best of a bad situation. He leaned back in the chair and tilted his head back as the familiar warmth enveloped his body, and he pressed his thumb purposely against the already slick opening. In his mind he envisioned the man with the wild hair straddling his lap, those arms gripping around his shoulders, and thought of what kind of noises he would make. His body would be so light against him, so frail in his powerful grip... he'd be careful, he wouldn't want to hurt him, since not only would it leave a blemish upon his lovely skin but no doubt Miss. Ritchi would be enraged if one of her performers returned to her with an injury.

Nobody wants to look at a flower with missing petals and a crooked stem.

When he finally left the room behind, his face was still flushed from the experience. While he still felt some trepidation about witnessing such acts, he could not deny how empowering it had all felt, how real and alive... he had never been harder before in his entire life, and the seemingly flawless actions of Bernard had been breathtaking. Wayne did his best not to remember them too fondly right now, since he had to get to the privacy of a car and get away from The Black Rabbit as soon as possible, lest somebody see him.

Just as he was leaving he saw a door open and one of the men from the video walking through. It was the blue man, with the large head and slim body. Wayne came to a sudden stop since, like when he had seen his face in the video, he easily recognized him. This was the little blue boy who had gone to school with him briefly back when they had been children. Back then the little boy had been stuck wearing an orange prison uniform and was led to class each day wearing handcuffs. How dramatically he had changed since being expelled... now here he stood in black leather boots, gloves, a cape, and only some leather underwear with a silver lightning bolt over the front of it. Wayne realized the man was actually holding a pair of handcuffs in one of his hands, too. Seemed some things never changed...

The two men looked at each other. Wayne held his breath, while Megamind tilted his head and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, well," Megamind finally spoke, trailing a gloved hand across his pale blue chest. "Finishing up, are we?" he asked, voice coming out in a low, husky tone.

"Uh," Wayne started dumbly.

"Another satisfied customer?" asked the blue man as he purposely strolled forward, and walked his hand up Wayne's chest. "I can tell," he purred. "So, you're the one Bernard did his routine for tonight... interesting."

"Interesting...?" Wayne echoed.

"Oh no, don't worry. I know who you are. I won't say anything. I'm paid to turn a blind eye, you know. It makes good money, being blind around here," smiled the alien before reaching up and tapping Wayne's nose with the tip of his finger. "Don't be a stranger now. We're always open and... _accommodating_, around here..." he whispered before walking around him, heading for one of the many doors leading into another room, and vanishing.

As Wayne quickly left The Black Rabbit behind, he made a mental note to book again to see Bernard during the week... and do his best to avoid running into the blue skinned man again. The raging tent in his trousers was embarrassing enough to behold once a night, but twice?

No thank you.

_To be continued_


	2. Propositions

**Chapter Two: Propositions**

"I'm not doing it," Bernard said flatly as he sat at a chair in front of the mirror, running a thick brush through his hair.

"And why not?" Minion asked, picking up the remains of a smashed bottle after one of the 'divas' in the back room had experienced a little tantrum. Not only was he security, but he was a bit of a cleaner too, and in a place like this you needed somebody to clean up the messes... and spills... as well as stains. Oh the things this fish had cleaned up. Thankfully he had another cleaner to help him, a red-haired, slightly portly man by the name of Hal Stewart. He kept to the shadows more often than most, probably since he wasn't really into the idea of men walking around with little to no clothing on, but a job was a job, and he got through most of the day with a grimace on his face.

Though it was common knowledge that he had feelings for Roxanne Ritchi, the big boss. He wasn't exactly suave or good at hiding it, and the way he talked to her was like setting up sixty foot sign declaring 'I want to bone you'. He was harmless, but not many of the guys got a good vibe off of him.

"Why not?" asked Bernard, turning in his seat to look up at the robot suit that Minion got around in. "This is Megamind we're talking about. I've never heard of such an insane request," he growled.

"But look at the money they're offering!" the fish said enthusiastically. "It could really help this place, not to mention the two of you." the fish pointed out. "And what about your parents' medical bills? Doesn't your father have to have an operation?"

Bernard sighed and slumped at the desk, looking at his reflection glare back at him angrily. "Look, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to talk me into it. You're pointing out all the reasons why I need money like this, and how Roxanne would greatly appreciate this turn in business, but... c'mon, man. A ball gag? Wrist cuffs? Riding crop? Megamind in charge? Why me?"

"Well, I warned you about appearing with Sir in that intro DVD. Men see you two together like that, and it's obvious some want to see you two make out. Or not even that," replied the fish as he set the last piece of glass into a nearby bin. "Sir's been looking forward to it."

"I'm sure he has," Bernard said flatly. "But something like this needs the consent of all party members, not just Mr. Leather Pants."

"Somebody say my name?" Megamind sang as he came strolling into the room wearing black fishnets and studded black leather boots that ran up to his slim knees. The only other piece of clothing was his lacy black underwear. Of course, there was also his studded collar forever in place around his slender neck. He grinned lusciously when he saw Bernard sitting there, and strolled up to him and hopped up onto his desk, sitting on it, and folded his legs. "Ah Bernard. Just the man I wanted to talk to."

"I'm not doing it," Bernard growled.

"Doing what?" the alien feigned ignorance.

"You know just what." The brunette picked up the schedule. "The requested viewing in Room 4 at seven-thirty tonight."

"I have no idea what you mean," Megamind replied as he plucked the schedule out of Bernard's grasp and read over the requested show. "Oh my. I get to handcuff you to the bed, gag you, and... oooohhh. I like this." The alien grinned, toes curling within his boots. "I love this!"

"Why?" Bernard asked, agitated.

"Because I love making you suffer, darling," grinned the blue man. "But you know you'll love it too, right?"

"I don't do this sort of thing."

"About time you did," Megamind said.

"I'm not a prostitute."

"No, you just screw yourself for other people to watch. That IS prostitution."

"They're not touching me. Nor is anyone else."

"Same thing."

"Just because you're a dirty alien whore doesn't mean everyone wants to sleep with you."

"Whoever said anything about sleeping? Where we're going, we don't _NEED _sleeping."

"Sir, please," Minion finally intervened, stopping the little back-and-forth before it came push to shove, then punch to CLAW. "If Bernard doesn't want to be at your mercy in the viewing room, then he doesn't have to be. We can just pick somebody else. Even if the request was for him." The fish side glanced at Bernard out of the corner of his eye. "And the fact this kind of money could be good use to him."

Bernard glared at the fish, before looking at Megamind. "I'm going to ask around," he announced, and Megamind looked confused. "I'm going to ask the other guys here, who've done shows with you, what you're like. If I hear anything bad, it isn't happening."

"Sounds fair," Megamind replied.

He got to his feet and stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Megamind seemed to all but deflate against the table, and rested his large head back against the cool glass. "Ah..." he sighed.

"Busy night so far, Sir?" Minion asked as he moved closer to his friend.

"Mmmhmm." Megamind lifted a hand and rubbed at his jaw. "I had to give a blow job to the guy in charge of Turner Corps."

"Oh no." Minion scowled. "He's not gentle at all."

"No, he isn't," sighed the alien as he turned to look at himself, opening his mouth to check his teeth before tilting his head to check out his ears. Their normal healthy pink colour was now a little darker in shade, and he groaned. The man had gripped at his ears a little too roughly during the whole event, and now they felt sore. "Doesn't hold back, that man."

"You know you can say 'no' to those kinds of requests, Sir," Minion whispered as he checked the alien's ears as well, looking for any injuries.

Megamind flinched. "I know."

But he never did. Why was that? A psychologist could say he didn't say no because he wanted attention, no, not just wanted... desired attention. It was like a drug for the alien, to be in the spotlight of any situation and be looked at by everyone. He took attention like a drug addict; it didn't matter if the attention was positive, or negative. He'd been this way since as far back as he could remember, and that was a very, very long way back, since his alien race was gifted with a brilliant memory. Why, he could even remember his parents faces when they set him off of their doomed planet in a small round sphere, telling him he was destined for... something.

Recently, though... there was another reason why he had been accepting all kinds of work within The Black Rabbit.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Roxanne's voice caught Megamind off guard and he spun around quickly, smiling brilliantly at the woman as she walked into the room wearing a lovely little black dress that made Megamind's loins ache in the most painful of ways. She looked amazing in black, did she have any idea how desirable she was?

"Oh, nothing," Megamind replied casually.

"Mr. Pepperberg was a little rough on him again," Minion said, not one to hide truths from his friend and employer.

"Minion!" snapped the alien.

"What?" Roxanne asked, frowning, as she approached Megamind and gently touched his chin to tilt his face this way, and that, inspecting his ears as she did. "Oh man. Look at what he did to you."

"It's nothing," Megamind said.

"He's rough on everyone. I don't see why you allow him to keep coming back, Miss Ritchi," Minion said. "One of these days he might actually hit one of them, and then I'd have to break his arm in three places, and I hate doing that."

Roxanne rubbed one of Megamind's earlobes before letting go, and turned to look up at the fish with a smirk. "No, we can't be having that, can we?" she asked, unaware of how Megamind was now rubbing the same earlobe with his fingers. "But you've got a point. I've been giving him warnings about leaving bruises and being so grabby. I can't have my little aliens being put out by it, can I?" she asked, turning to smile at Megamind, who had just let go of his ear. "I'll give him notice next time he shows up. All right?"

Megamind wanted to say thank you, but the words didn't leave his throat. He shrugged. "Makes no difference to me."

"Aw, don't be like that!" Roxanne smiled. "You know you mean a lot to me, not just as one of the main drawing powers in this place, don't you?" she asked.

The alien's cheeks turned a soft tone of purple, but he scoffed and looked away. "Of course I know. I'm incredibly handsome and deliciously flexible to all kinds of positions and propositions."

Roxanne clicked her tongue and was about to say something when the door to the room opened once more, and Bernard re-entered the room. All three turned to look at him, and Bernard stopped short in the doorway. He glanced at them all, before looking behind him momentarily. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, no. We're giving Mr. Pepperberg his notice though. He's been too rough too often," Roxanne said, folding her arms.

"Good. He asks for the worst stuff," Bernard said as he walked up to Megamind and folded his arms in a similar way to which Roxanne was. "All right."

"All right?" Megamind asked.

"All right?" Roxanne asked as well, since she had no idea what was going on.

"I'll do it, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Megamind asked, wary of what Bernard might ask of him.

"You tell the lady here how much she means to you," Bernard said, a small, pleased smile crossing his face.

Megamind stared at him blankly.

"Come on. I mean it. Everyone sees the way you look at her," Bernard said as he grinned at Roxanne. "You like her, don't you?"

"I-" Megamind began to launch into a tirade of insults but Roxanne cut him to the quick.

"You can't ask him to do that, Bernard," Roxanne said gently. "This is a place of work. Feelings are something we mess with, toy with, take guilty pleasure out of. But that's feelings of the physical kind. Feelings of the emotional, needing kind just can't happen here. It wouldn't be right for an employer to get involved with an employee, just like how we can't have any of you falling for your clients. Things don't happen like that. This isn't Pretty Woman, or any other of those movies. Megamind is a friend, and that's it. Right?" she asked, turning to Megamind.

The alien sat on the table with his eyes wide and emotional, as always. He looked mortally wounded, yet also angry at the fact this had to be repeated in his presence like this. Of course he knew the rules, who didn't know the rules around here? Then she was looking at him like that, asking him to lie, asking him to say yes, he only saw her as a friend and not as quite possibly the most brilliant and beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was everything to him, yet he knew he shouldn't feel this way... men like him shouldn't feel this way about anyone. Especially his boss.

The acting gene triggered and Megamind scoffed. "Of course!" he said boldly. "I _know _that! What do you take me for, some noobie?" he asked as he jumped off of the desk and stormed up to Bernard, standing right in front of him with a cold look to his eyes. "If that's your one condition, then I guess we're not working together."

"What a shame," Bernard said flatly.

"Look, you don't have to do the job, Bernard." Roxanne sighed. "It's just a monetary thing, but it has to happen one way or another, with or without you. Who knows, if you guys _do _do this, it might even help you two get along better. Though, I doubt it," she sighed.

Bernard scowled. Why had he gotten this kind of job again? Oh yeah. Flexible hours, great money, and paid to jerk off in a room by himself. Glancing at Roxanne for a moment he saw her hopeful expression; all she wanted was a functioning workplace where her colleagues got along with one another, and the continuing influx of money to the business. He hadn't let her down before... Bernard looked at Megamind, and jabbed a finger into his blue chest. "I'm giving you a list of what you can and can't do. Do what you can't and it stops, right there, no matter what's happening. Got me?" he asked.

"I'm going to," Megamind replied with a satisfied smirk before walking from the room, snapping his fingers for Minion to follow after him. Once Minion was out of the room he closed the door behind him, and trailed after the blue alien who was storming down the hall, hands forming fists against his sides. "I'm _going _to," he snarled.

"Sir?" Minion asked quietly.

"Can you believe that?" he asked, anger flaring in his voice and eyes. "He'd ask me to do that! To say that! To tell her-argh!" Megamind opened the door to a not-in-use viewing room and sat on the bed, covering his eyes with his hands. "What does he mean, everyone knows?"

"You aren't exactly subtle, Sir," Minion pointed out. "You do tend to all but crawl into her lap when she's sitting around near you."

Megamind groaned.

"Plus the way you talk to her, and how your eyes turn warm and smiling when you speak about her. Or the fact that you have a red rose tattooed on your ankle and we all know Roxanne loves red flowers."

"Stop it," Megamind said.

"Stopping it, Sir. But you know she had a point. You can't get involved with her."

"I know that," groaned the alien as he collapsed face down onto the bed, frowning. "Don't you think I know that?" he asked, voice muffled by the covers of the bed. "Don't you think I'd stop these feelings if I could? I've tried for years and I _can't_."

The fish sighed before he moved closer to the bed and sat beside his friend. "I know," he said softly.

"It isn't fair. Out of all the women in the world why did I have to fall for her? The one woman I _can't _have?" Megamind asked. "Nobody else sees me like she does. Nobody wants to get to know me like she does. They just see the showy alien in the black spandex who's great in bed and nothing else. Why, why, why..." he shuddered as he felt one of Minion's hands touch his lower back, stroking him as if he were a cat.

"Just keep it secret, Sir. Keep it safe. Hmm..." Minion frowned as the sensors in his hands metal fingertips picked up on the heat radiating off of his friend. Most would assume Minion couldn't feel anything with his robot body, what with it being made of metal, and the only flesh thing about him was his small, fish body that bobbed around in the water held in the dome on top of the gorilla suit he got around in. This, however, was false. Thanks to the little antennae that had been forever implanted in Minion's brain, not only could he control his robot body and smell things he normally could not, but he could also feel. Not pain, however, but feel warmth, cold, textures, and presently he could feel the knots in his friends back. "You're stressed, Sir. Your back feels all knotted up," he said as he began to feel his large hands up the blue, exposed back.

"That's because I am." Megamind sighed, eyes shutting as he felt those knowing hands touch their way up his back. "Ohhhh... that feels good..." Megamind purred into the bed.

"...is Sir needing a _special _kind of attention, now? To help relax you for your show tonight?" Minion asked, tone dropping down to that of secrecy. He watched as Megamind slowly turned his head to look up at him from over his shoulder. His face was that of total gratitude, and some coy glint to his eyes. Minion knew what that look meant. "Hah. All right, Sir, as you wish." he whispered as his thumbs slid down under the black lacy underwear and began to slide down his blue, slender legs.

"Ohh I wish... I _wish_..." Megamind groaned.

This was another one of those 'things' that happened with Megamind. Growing up on a planet where you were an alien, you took solace and refuge with the only fellow alien you knew, and for Megamind, that was Minion. The fish was his family, his caregiver, his underling, his everything. You could also possibly call them friends with benefits since, as was plainly obvious by the way Minion now stroked his touch-sensitive fingers against Megamind's bared skin, this was something that happened now and then between the two. They weren't in love with each other, at least, not in a way that many people could understand, but they were very special to one another. When Megamind would get like this, needy and wanting to be touched and wanted like this.

Plus, it was good stress relief.

"OhgodMinion..." Megamind moaned, reaching up and digging his hands into the back of his head as his eyes shut tightly. "Mmmnnhhgoddon'tstop..."

"Wouldn't dare, Sir," the fish replied as a specially-made part of his robotic body began to slowly unsheathe itself from where it normally remained hidden behind a movable piece of metal that mostly went unnoticed unless you were looking for it. Like the feeling in the rest of his robot body, Minion could most definitely get a sensation from what was simply a dildo connected to it. When it was touched, or stimulated, it would send waves of pleasure through his small body, so not only would this feel good for his sexual partner, but it would be amazing for him as well. He and Megamind worked on a two-way street of trust and mutual respect... it wasn't as one way as people assumed it was.

"Ah!" Megamind arched his back as he felt that warmth press against his body, but he turned to look at the fish, eyes flashing. "Minion, fetch the lube."

"Oh. Oh! Right. Sorry. E-hah. Forgot," the fish apologized before activating his extendable hand. It reached to the bedside table on the other side of the bed and picked up the ever-present bottle, and his hand returned to its rightful wrist. "Got carried away," the fish said sheepishly as he squeezed the warming gel onto his fingers.

"Mmhm," the alien agreed before shutting his eyes momentarily, and arched a cry as he felt one of Minion's fingers slip up and into his body. "You always get carried away and forget the little things..." he mumbled, voice heavy and thick with want. "What are you trying to do, rip me in two...?"

"You're the one who designed me, Sir. Do you want to rip yourself in two?" Minion asked as he pushed his finger deeper, with purpose and to make a point.

Megamind squirmed against him, nails digging down against the bed. "Mnnhh. What can I say... A little bit of pain and a whole lotta pleasure makes things so much more... aahhh... fun..."

"Oh, to be sure, Sir," agreed Minion as he began to slide his second finger in, but stopped as Megamind reached down, grabbing at his wrist. "Sir?" he asked, a little surprised.

"I'm ready," whispered the alien.

"Already? My word. You are anxious tonight," Minion said.

"That, and I need to be ready for when Bernard and I are due," Megamind pointed out.

"Ah, of course. Duty comes first," Minion agreed as he gripped at Megamind's slender hips once he pulled his finger free.

"Not unless I do first," smirked Megamind. The smirk was quickly wiped from his face and replaced with an expression of burning desire as his mouth fell open in a hungry, luscious sound as Minion artfully pushed his ribbed member up and into the alien's body. Megamind, when working, was a very calm, cool, and in control kind of partner. He could do all manner of things to men, or vice versa, and would barely let a noise past his lips unless there was a request to be noisy. When it was just him and his fish, however, there were no rules and regulations.

The tendrils beneath Minion's body began to coil and curl against one another as the sensations of pleasure began rolling through his body, and his scales seemed to glisten and gleam. It didn't help matters when Megamind's own tendrils finally slid out from his own body and began to coil back, and upwards, to wrap desperately at the dildo that was being held tightly within Megamind's body.

"Hhhaagghhh... S-sir I can't... move..." Minion pleaded, swimming in a circle in the water.

"S-sorry, sorry..." Megamind whispered as he unclenched his muscles which, at the intruder, had pressed in tightly. Even with Minion preparing him, his body still had a mind of its own sometimes... and that extended to his sex, which was a tangle of tendrils (or tentacles if you wanted to be particular, but unlike an octopus's tentacles or a squid's, his had no suction cups on them) that was kept internal most of the time. When aroused, however, they would exit his body and do all manner of things. They could wrap around a man's erection, push into a woman's body in any number of ways, and would basically make the whole experience incredibly enjoyable... if a little strange at first.

Minion, however, was used to them. They were just another part of his boss's body. Plus, he liked the feeling he got when they would wrap around his appendage tightly, gripping at him, and pulling him in deeper and tighter.

By now the two aliens were moving against each other's bodies desperately. Megamind gripped at the bedding beneath him and his knees continued to rock forward, pushed with every rock of Minion's mechanical strength, and his body was already quivering with desire. Minion's hands were sure and gripping against his hips, pulling him onto his body every time his hips rocked forward, then easing them forward when he retreated. It was a familiar dance for both of them, and Minion wasn't at all surprised when the water in his tank began to grow thick with his release. Being a fish, Minion's kind had reproduced in a very different way. The female would lay her eggs, and the male would release his seed over them and proceed to guard the eggs with his life until they were old enough to fend for themselves.

Megamind's species were closer to human beings, despite his very different sexual organs. With his body already lingering on the edge between sanity and absolute pleasure, it only took a few more rocks from Minion's body to push him over. Like any mammalian male, Megamind's sex spilt forth his seed, which was significantly thinner in comparison to human males' seed. That meant it got everywhere, so the bed would no doubt need another change before anybody else could use the room. unless they wanted to work on a sticky, slightly wet bed.

Hence why when he normally worked he would have to wear a condom. Specially designed, and made to slip over all six of his appendages.

Here, though, he hadn't worn such a thing, so when he collapsed onto the bed, heart racing and chest rising and falling, the bed was already slick and wet beneath him. Megamind shivered, shutting his eyes as he did, and his tendrils continued to squirm against one another like excited worms as his body continued to ease down from the pleasurable height that Minion had taken him. Sure enough, the knots and stress in his body had been washed away, and in half an hour's time the alien would be set and ready for his next job.

Minion, meanwhile, had sunk to the bottom of his tank, and had groaned as Megamind pulled away from him to lay properly on the bed. His robot body eased back to sit on the edge of the bed again as his appendage slid back into his body. Both were breathing hard, and fast, their breathing being the only sound in the room now.

"I'm going to have to change my water _and _the bed now," Minion grumbled once he caught his breath.

All Megamind could do was laugh.

_To be continued_


	3. Complications

**Chap 3: Complications**

Bernard gasped as he was suddenly pushed down onto the bed, and groaned since one of his legs had hit the framework. His attention was drawn away from it, however, when Megamind climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, and ground down against him with purpose. The blue alien grinned down at him as he pinned his hands up and above his head. Bernard could tell the alien was enjoying this, probably a little too much, but they had a part to play, didn't they?

"W-what are you doing we agreed..." Bernard stammered.

"I agreed to no such thing," Megamind replied smugly, before letting one of Bernard's hands go to trace his finger down the man's jaw. "You're so easy to manipulate, angel."

"Don't call me that."

"Angel, angel, angel," sang Megamind smugly, as he unhooked the wrist cuffs where they hung on the thin belt that had to be wrapped twice around his thin waist. "Here we go."

"Hey-!"

Megamind snapped one down around Bernard's left wrist, looped the connecting chain through the metal headboard's extra hoop (this allowed those who were cuffed to the bed to be rolled onto their back or front without twisting their arms painfully), and then locked his right wrist into the remaining cuff. This room, unlike the one Bernard normally performed in, had a king-sized bed, and the mirror was facing the side of the bed rather than the foot. It was also decorated differently; this one was more into wrought iron and black metal than his usual room.

"Mmmm, there's a problem with this," Megamind said as he continued to sit on Bernard's lap.

"And what's that?" Bernard growled.

"You're wearing too many clothes," answered the blue man as he began to unbutton the tan-brown shirt Bernard was wearing. "This isn't going to be any fun at all if you're fully clothed now, is it?"

"Stop it-hey, I said..."

But of course Megamind didn't stop it; he was enjoying himself far more than he would like to admit. Bernard had always been a stick in the mud, and in his side, ever since he first met him, so finally being able to mess with him like this was almost like a dream come true. Now, if only he could find himself in this situation with Roxanne... oh God. He might explode from overexcitement. Megamind took his time unfastening the buttons, and went so far to run his hands up Bernard's now-exposed front, grinning the whole time.

Bernard shuddered and shut his eyes as he felt Megamind's tongue trail around one of his nipples whilst his hands continued heading southward. He hitched his breath when Megamind groped him, cupping his arousal through the jeans he wore. "AAH!" he cried out.

"You're a noisy one," Megamind commented, caressing the slowly growing bulge with his hand whilst the other lazily drew circles on Bernard's stomach. "Whatever shall the neighbours think if they hear you?"

"Nnghh... there goes your... reputation...?" Bernard asked, trying to keep to script as best he could with his body being manhandled like this.

"Hah!" laughed the alien as he let go of the man, and jumped off the bed, leaving Bernard cuffed there.

"Hey! What're-you leaving?"

"What? No! I'm finding a solution for the noise pollution," Megamind purred as he bent over the bedside table and pulled out a gag from the bottom drawer. "Now be a good boy. Open wide, and don't worry, you won't choke."

Bernard barely got a word in edgewise before the gag was inserted, and the comfortable material strapped up behind his head. He and Megamind had gone through the list of what was fine, and what wasn't, and how Bernard's hands would give signals to show if he was good to go or if he wasn't. Even if they didn't like each other that much, the two men had to respect each other at some point at what they were about to do together. After all, Megamind wouldn't like it if somebody did to him what he didn't like. Then again, the list of things Megamind wouldn't do, or didn't like, was incredibly small.

"There." Megamind smiled sweetly as he stood beside the bed, back to the mirror, and began to remove his clothes slowly. He had worn his heels and stockings under his trousers, but he was completely naked from the waist up by the time he had gotten his clothes off and tossed them aside. Bernard, strapped to the bed, could only watch as the alien made a total show of himself for whoever it was on the other side of the glass. Good Lord, did he look like that when he did anything? No, he liked to think he had a little more class than Megamind did.

Then again, Megamind had been doing this job for far longer than he had.

Megamind had soon rejoined him on the bed and had helped him and his pants, and underwear, part ways. "Oh you _are _excited, aren't you?" Megamind purred as he ran his finger from tip to end of Bernard's body. "I knew you'd love it," he whispered quietly, purposely, while Bernard simply glared at him from behind his glasses. "What? Don't deny it."

Bernard would have said all manner of things if it weren't for the gag now in his mouth, so all he could do was groan angrily; but that angry groan soon melted into a blissful one since Megamind's agile, well-versed tongue had suddenly met him head on. Oh Good Lord, the alien was talented and he had only just started. Bernard tilted his head back and shut his eyes tightly as he felt the tongue work down the length of his shaft, and the head now scraped across the roof of his mouth which appeared to feel 'ribbed'. At least more so than an average human male's mouth. Was this why some men liked to receive head from the alien? There were probably too many reasons.

But he was good. Bernard had known this for a while, but just how good he had never anticipated before. His lips, his tongue, the breath from his nose seemed to be like fire itself as it brushed over his exposed skin. He had only slept with a few men in all his years, but nothing could compare to this. He had to remind himself how much of an ass the alien was, though, to keep himself from falling for him lock, stock and one smoking barrel. They clashed over absolutely everything and just spending a requested night together wasn't enough to sway him.

He was stronger than that and besides, Megamind wasn't his type at all. Bernard liked the kind of man he could really get ahold of, whose strong arms would wrap around his neck, and a lovely strong body... Megamind looked like he could be broken in two like a twig. The thought almost made him laugh, but Megamind's mouth did something incredibly pleasurable so the laugh became a high-pitched, muffled moan.

Then Megamind left him, and the brunette opened his eyes and blinked through the fog of hormones that seemed to be clouding his vision, before he realized his glasses had fogged up entirely from his breath alone. The alien suddenly pressed something to his thigh to spread them and he realized he had gotten the riding crop from the bedside table drawers too. He shuddered and stared down at the long, leather strap, before looking up at Megamind, who was smiling down at him triumphantly.

"Roll over, that's a good boy," Megamind whispered.

Huffing, Bernard carefully rolled over. The specialized wrist cuffs did their job, and thanks to that extra hooped link on the bed, his arms didn't end up in a painful twisted position once he had ended up flat on his stomach. Megamind, however, reached down and grabbed him around the waist and helped position him so his rear was well and truly in the air and his legs spread. Turning his head, Bernard tried to look over his shoulder but he couldn't see much at all; which made him a little nervous, so he made the hand signal for 'Easy now'.

Catching this, Megamind cleared his throat once; the answer being 'Don't worry'. Using the riding crop Megamind pushed Bernard's knees a little bit further apart before he began pressing slow kisses down the man's back. You wouldn't think it looking at him, but Megamind seemed to be forever stuck in a state of having a fever. His body temperature was a bit higher than normal human beings to begin with, so add to it the warmth a body experiences when excited, and those kisses and his hands felt as though they were on fire. Bernard shuddered and shut his eyes, hating how his glasses dug against his face when he was like this. Digging his elbows into the bedding he supported his upper half, but just in time to feel Megamind's tongue trace around his puckered entrance.

He had known it was coming but good Lord, it still sent electric jolts up his spine.

Megamind's hands were gripping his upper thighs but he slowly began to trail one hand around and under, seemingly to touch his throbbing member, but something gave him pause. Was the watcher requesting he not do that? Did he want this to be drawn out even more? Bernard couldn't see to tell, but he let his annoyance be known by a sound as Megamind's hand returned to simply gripping his calf and pressing it down against the bed. But then his mouth moved down, and his tongue ran over his balls, and Bernard lost it all over again. Good Lord, he was sucking on him now as if he was a candy; it was insane. He knew he was probably already making a mess on not only his stomach but the bed beneath him but he really could care less about such matters. Let Minion and Hal worry about cleaning things up.

Megamind, meanwhile, was thinking about what he was going to have for late dinner tonight when he went home with Minion. Maybe some pasta, that's always good. Something easy to swallow, to be sure. He stored the mental note aside before pulling away from Bernard's body and lifted a hand to wipe the drool from his chin, mussing up his goatee as he did. He suddenly pressed himself up against Bernard's body, his tendrils already squirming excitedly within his underwear, and a few tips managed to worm free and probe against Bernard's exposed body. "Ready?" Megamind asked, be it to Bernard or the man watching, it was hard to tell.

A green light answered him, and Megamind was never one to break the 'road' rules. Pulling back he pulled his underwear down and off, tossing them aside. He reached over Bernard and grabbed the lotion, and unceremoniously emptied it entirely on Bernard's lower half. The brunette jolted and squirmed, face flushed red from the feeling, but was soon too overcome to even worry about how gross it had felt, since Megamind was suddenly invading him in all the best possible ways. Bernard had asked around what it felt like, being with Megamind. His co-workers had explained in many different words, and gestures, what it felt like. One compared it to being fingered by four guys at once while getting a hand job at the same time. Only now did Bernard realize there really wasn't any way to describe it at all.

Three of the tendrils were fighting amongst themselves over who would get to go into Bernard's body, but they forced their way in at the same time. Meanwhile another one simply squirmed against his skin, wriggling in a way that reminded Bernard of earthworms after a rainy day. The rest, however, had searched downwards and were now wrapping themselves around not only his balls but the base of his cock as well. The feeling was incredibly since each tendril was around the width of a human thumb, with a length that seemed to change upon desired specification. It was amazing.

What proceeded turned out to be a very long, drawn out hour and a half with Megamind. The customer on the other side of the glass seemed to prefer using the yellow button compared to the green, so Megamind had to slow down considerably at most parts during their show together. Bernard ended up being not only on his knees but his side with one leg hooked up over Megamind's slender shoulders, and another moment on his back with his lower half lifted all but completely off of the bed while Megamind stood over him, holding his legs around his middle. It was insanely good, but Bernard wasn't used to all this bending and positions, since as mentioned beforehand it had been many years since he'd last been with a man.

Still; it felt amazing, and he soon forgot just how many times he had come that night. He wondered if it would ever feel the same again after tonight...

"Heya Roxy, another busy night ahead?" Hal, a red-haired, brown-eyed, freckled man asked as he came around into Roxanne's office carrying a mop and bucket in hand.

The woman glanced up at him from behind the desk, before looking back at the laptop sitting in front of her. "Hmm," she nodded as she moved the mouse over a folder, opening it up. She was in the middle of doing some important banking since the fees for the business were once again due, and since she owned such a large block of land, combined with the water, gas, and electricity use, it was in the thousands. "Busy," Roxanne added.

"Lemme just get 'round here..." the man reached past her to grab at her bin that needed emptying and most certainly did not look down her top as he did, or purposely brush his arm against her thigh in the process.

"These numbers aren't adding up," Roxanne muttered, too distracted by her bank balance to notice the leering man.

"No?" Hal asked, peering at the screen.

"Hm, no... I should have this much in the bank but it's this..." she hovered her mouse over the numbers. "Money's going somewhere."

"Aw man. I hate it when that happens. Like, you know you got a ten somewhere but you dunno where it is," Hal said.

"This isn't a ten dollar bill, Hal. This is fifteen thousand dollars. Gone," Roxanne pointed out, frowning. "And I _know _my business' finance and I can't see where it's going." She feared the thought of an embezzler. That would mean somebody on her staff was taking money but from where? How? In this day and age of technology who knew what was going on... but who could she ask for help on the matter? She barely had to wonder, for she knew an incredibly smart man who worked for her already, and his skin was blue.

"Maybe we got a hacker," Hal offered. "I tell ya, I know this one guy-"

"That's nice, Hal, but I really need to focus on this. And I think Megamind said something about a 'spill' in room 6?" Roxanne asked, glancing up at him.

"Oh right, yeah sure," he replied, feeling as if Megamind was probably the reason behind the 'spill'.

"Thanks, Hal." She smiled sweetly and the man felt his stomach twist in an uncomfortable way. He mumbled a farewell before almost knocking over her clothes stand on the way out with his mop. Roxanne watched him go before looking back down at her computer, and rested her chin on her hands. This was a serious problem, and it had just spontaneously happened too. Normally this kind of embezzling happened over long periods of time, making it impossible for the business to notice... but this one, bam. Fifteen thousand dollars missing between two pays. Something was definitely up, and she intended to get to the bottom of it.

She got out of her chair and walked to inspect the schedule displayed on the wall. She ran her finger down it, looking for Megamind's name. Finding it, she smirked. "Of course," Roxanne mumbled.

Bernard wondered just how much longer this was going to last.

His wrists already hurt from how long the wrist cuffs had been on, and he looked at them in annoyance. The red ring around both of them was a pain, and tender, so he shot Megamind a glare that the alien seemed to relish in.

"You didn't have to be like that," Bernard said as he rubbed one of his wrists.

"Ah, but what the customer wants, the customer gets," Megamind reminded him helpfully. "It's not my fault he kept pressing the yellow button all the time!"

"Liar," grumbled the brunette. "I'm still stuck wearing gloves until the bruises go away... if this ever happens again and if I'm ever stupid enough to agree to it, use the padded cuffs next time. Do you know how hard it is to explain bruised wrists at my other job?"

"Oh poor baby," gushed Megamind as he threw his arms around Bernard from behind, pressing his head against the mess of brown hair. "Your life is so _hard_!"

"Stop it," Bernard said flatly.

"Be honest; I was amazing, wasn't I?" Megamind asked, tailing one hand in lazy circles against Bernard's chest. "You can't get me out of your mind."

"No comment."

"Judging by how much mess you made I think I did very well for myself, if I do say so," he replied smugly.

"No comment! Now get off me!" Bernard squirmed, trying to get away from the alien. "I have another job to get to, stop it!"

"Another?" Megamind asked, half climbing over Bernard, half leaning, in order to pick up his schedule that he had left on the nearby dressing table.

"Hey!" Bernard flailed to grab it but the blue man already had it in his grasp and was holding it up and out of his reach.

"Wow, somebody really loves you..." the blue man mumbled as he looked at the schedule. "Rumor has it it's the same guy who's been coming by every couple of days." Megamind grinned toothily, enjoying the teasing. Oh if only he could let Bernard know that he knew the face of the man who fancied him this badly, what it would do to him to know it was Wayne Scott, millionaire closeted playboy!

"You don't know that," pointed out the brunette as he managed to snag the schedule away, as well as squirm away from the alien who ended up sitting on the seat he had been taking up.

"Come on now. Same time, same room, but the requests are getting a bit more interesting, aren't they?" Megamind asked as he looked over the requests. "Good thing I loosened you up to more possibilities last time, this guy's going to be no problem for you now."

"Ugh," Bernard groaned. "You're disgusting."

"Oh you love it," Megamind replied with a big grin. "Everybody does. I bet I have a fan club."

"Yes, right. Everyone's in love with your bizarre alien body. I know I am."

"Why Bernard, I had no idea!" gasped Megamind, clasping a hand over his chest. "Oh, I'm so touched, but I'm afraid our love can never be."

"Right, since your heart belongs to another," smirked Bernard.

Megamind flushed purple. "It does not."

"Lies!"

"NO."

"Denial."

"NEVER."

"Are you two arguing _again_?" Roxanne entered the room to a familiar scene: the two partly-dressed men bitching at one another. "Come on now, this is meant to be a happy workplace, remember?"

"It _is _happy," Bernard replied. "When he's not here."

"Blah blah blah," Megamind said as he walked over to Roxanne, throwing an arm around her shoulder as he did. "See? He's such a downer. But, you know what they say. Every party needs a pooper and that's why we invited you." When Bernard didn't respond, Megamind looked at him and stage whispered. "You're the pooper, in case you missed it."

"No, really?" Bernard asked.

"Siiigh," Roxanne said aloud. "Come on, you two. Megamind, I need you."

"...need me?" Megamind asked, ears turning pink.

"Yes," she nodded.

Megamind felt like his heart was about to explode. She needed him! Oh my God. He never thought this day would come; finally! She's realized just how amazing he is and how much she desires him! Oh, he's going to be absolutely everything to her. He'd clean yards for her, dust, clean, cook, he'd love her forever and a day and wouldn't live a day without seeing her face or kissing her lips. Not to mention what he could do to her in bed, he'd make her feel so alive, every other woman would be jealous in comparison! He would-

"I've got some problems with our finances and since you're the brains around here, I was hoping you could help me to try and find out where fifteen grand has gone," she explained.

"...ah," Megamind said, trying hard to cover up the disappointment and failing at it since he seemed to all but literally deflate where he stood for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Roxanne asked.

"Hm? Oh, oh sure yeah but. That's horrible. That much money, gone?" he asked, hoping she thought his disappointment was in regards to the lost money.

"Yeah, it's crazy. Hal figures it could be a hacker. I hate to say it but he could be right," she said as she held up a piece of paper showing the printout from her laptop. Megamind took it, and she let her hands hang by her side once he had. "It could be a disgruntled ex-customer, I was thinking."

"Could be," Megamind mused as he looked over the figures. Sure enough, fifteen thousand was missing in action. "Hrm. All right, I'll put some clothes on and see what I can figure out."

"Thanks, Megamind." Roxanne smiled, grateful before rubbing his arm. "You're the best." With that she left, and almost ran into some of her other workers out in the hallway after exiting the room. "Whups, 'scuse me!"

"You're the best," Bernard echoed the sentiment with a smirk, watching Megamind who was doing his best to ignore him and focus on the paper in his hands. "Man, you're like a couple of boats cast upon a sea of attraction but you're too stupid to see each other."

"Shut up," Megamind warned as he went to the nearest closet and pulled out his black silk nightgown with a silver and blue lightning bolt running down the back. He set the paper down and pulled the clothing on, and tied the belt four times around his slim waist before tying it into a bow. "Good thing I have a free night tonight. I _was _going to smooze it up in the smokers' lounge, but I guess duty calls, huh?"

"Such a shame. They'll miss you," Bernard said sarcastically.

"Damn right they will."

He watched Megamind leave before leaning back in his chair, but not before picking up his schedule from where Megamind had dropped it. It had been over a month now since this man had begun seeing him, requesting it be only him every single time. Maybe it _was _him? Megamind had a point; it was always seven thirty to eight thirty, in the same room... but why was he doing it? Was he infatuated with him? What if he was a creepy rich stalker type? They had run into those guys before, and he easily remembered the one man who wanted to buy Megamind outright and take him home indefinitely. He had gotten grabby, and had almost broken the blue man's arm in the smokers' room.

Minion had broken _his _arm in four places and shattered his nose.

No charges were filed against them since, after all, he had signed the contracts that every man signed when they joined here. He had broken the rules first, so Minion had broken him in return. That had been a scary night since Megamind had truly been shaken after the event, and he'd never seen the blue man so... well, _scared _before.

A man like that with all that money could be capable of many things. Maybe he could be where the money had gone? Or as Roxanne said, any ex-customer... but he had gotten off track now. Was this new man who requested him every second or third night the same one, or was it a happy coincidence? Normally Bernard could care less about who was on the other side of the glass but now... there was a whisper of curiosity in his mind that wouldn't go away, or shut up, no matter what he was doing.

Especially after last time, when the man had requested he come _on _the one way mirror like that.

He set the schedule down and looked at himself, before looking down at his wrists. Seemed the man who had requested he and Megamind share a bed together had become a regular too, though Bernard had only done it the one time... the bruises on his wrists were finally almost gone, but still insanely noticeable thanks to his fair skin. Glancing back up at himself Bernard had to wonder what the man behind the glass saw that infatuated him so badly. He wasn't anything special; if anything he'd call himself plain-looking.

If he were wearing normal clothes in a crowd of people, would this man even recognize him? Would he want him to? Bernard didn't know, and he didn't like being so unsure about himself or his choices made. Sighing, he finally got up out of his chair and went to get ready.

"Come on now, you should come on by the smokers' lounge! You get to meet all types of guys there, build business connections, and who knows, you might get lucky." Clark was, once again, visiting his cousin and doing his best to try and get him to enjoy further attractions at The Black Rabbit outside of the viewing rooms. He had only offered once before, and had been shot down by his cousin. Today though Wayne appeared to be in a good mood since, for once, he wasn't slouched over his desk looking over financial reviews.

Wayne shrugged faintly. "I dunno.. I'm pretty happy with just going through to the viewing rooms..."

"You got to stop living in the closet, Wayne," Clark insisted. "It isn't right for you. Or healthy."

"I'm quite content in my closet, thank you very much. It's huge and has all the clothes I'll ever need," Wayne replied.

Clark laughed. "Must get pretty lonely, though."

"Not really."

"You just don't know any better."

"I'd like to think I do..." Wayne got up out of his chair and went to his large window and stared out at the city below.

"You are so hard to talk to sometimes. It's like you're in your own little world." Clark sighed. "Which is a shame since there's so much more out there for you."

"Like I told you. I can't afford to come out. It can't be done."

"So you think those guys in the club will blab?" asked Clark as he joined him by the window. "Wayne, they can't. If they do, that reveals that they attend the club too, and do you really think they want to commit business suicide, or ruin their reputations?"

"...I see your point," Wayne said slowly.

"So you should! How about it? Next week, Friday night, you and me go down there get a few drinks, enjoy some company, and if you hate it that much we'll bail. Sound fair?"

Wayne weighed the pros and cons of the situation, before sighing. If he didn't agree his cousin would keep harking on about it, and Clark harking was never a pleasant thing. He smiled, and folded his arms across his chest. "All right, all right. Next Friday night. Try to wear something conservative."

"No neon green ties then?" Clark smiled triumphantly.

"No neon green ties."

"Oh fine."

"So do you have any ideas?" Roxanne asked as she leaned over Megamind, who was sitting at her desk, fingers tapping on the laptop.

"Well..." The alien was finding it kind of hard to concentrate since the woman seemed to be almost purposely pushing her chest against his shoulder, but swallowed hard before adjusting the oval glasses he wore whenever he needed to use the computer. "There's a seed in the banking system which appears to have been keyed into the coding system that relays payments from the business. It steals a certain amount with every transaction made. Normally they would take only a few cents, so as not to be noticed, but this stupid fool has gone and made it take a few hundred every transaction."

"So... every time I do business with my bank, an amount is stolen?" Roxanne asked.

"Pretty much," Megamind replied.

"Bastards!" she growled, forming a fist. "Who is it? Do you know?"

"Well..." Megamind turned to look at the screen which was, basically, full of numbers and letters making up the codex system of the bank website. "I may have a lead."

"Really? Already?" Roxanne sounded impressed.

"Always the tone of surprise," he replied smugly, looking up at her. "I'm more than just an incredibly handsome face, you know. I make good use of my giant blue head from time to time."

"Oh no _doubt_," replied the woman in a tone that made Megamind's stomach churn. This wasn't fair; no way in Hell did she _not _know he adored her the way he did or else why would she act this way? Then again, he had seen her be this flirtatious with all of her workers, and her customers. Maybe it was just the way she was? Who knows, he was probably one of a million men (and a few thousand women) who had fallen for this woman's charms and graces. This made him suddenly feel a little downhearted, imagining her sharing her bed with another man.. or two... or... yes. He's going to stop his train of thought right there, get off at the station of 'Do this job'.

"Anyway," he coughed. "Finding the address where this code was implanted from will take a little while. Once I have it, I'll cross-reference with the contacts of our employees and customers, then work out who's been trying to steal your money. Then," Megamind punched his left fist into his right palm, making a THOCK sound as he did. "It's ass-pounding time. And not the GOOD kind of ass pounding."

Roxanne laughed, and patted the crown of his massive head. "Mmhm. You're sweet," she complimented, and went even so far to press a quick kiss to his head, leaving a lipstick stain on the front left side. "Oh, shoot is that the time? I've got a meeting with a new client. Megamind, you're all right to finish up in here and get the information back to me when you work it out?"

He made a faint grunt noise.

"Awesome. Thanks again!" With that the woman grabbed her purse and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her as she did.

Megamind sat there at her desk before slowly lifting his hand, and pressed it to where he had felt her lips kiss him. Despite her lips no longer being there, it felt as though she had branded him with a poker. His heart had tripled in speed, and he felt it hammering against his ribcage, causing his face to flush a vibrant shade of purple. Looking down at the laptop he suddenly couldn't concentrate at all, even if this sort of thing was easy for him to do normally. He allowed his eyes to travel along his employer's desk, looking at some photos of family members. Seemed she had twin sisters, and two parents still alive.

He turned his head to look at the walls that were dotted with diplomas in business management, finance, the usual kind of things... Megamind felt himself get up from his chair and walk over to a wall with photos of the woman. She had appeared in a few business magazines, and of course had been highlighted in women's magazines... Roxanne looked absolutely gorgeous in every single photograph. Such an array of fashion choice and colors, she was almost blinding. Cautiously Megamind reached up and touched one of the frames, a shot of Roxanne wearing a beautiful red dress with a black constrictive corset on the outside, and wearing a hat that looked like she stole it off Carmen Sandiego.

Touching it, though, reminded him where he was and what he was meant to be doing. He withdrew his hand and pressed it to his chest before giving a faint sigh, and returned to the task at hand. He knew he shouldn't feel these things for her, but he couldn't stop them. The alien had been trying to ignore his feelings towards the woman for so long, and yet they were going nowhere. Sometimes when he worked, he envisioned it was Roxanne who was with him. Her body writhing beneath his own, her grasping hands at his body, wanting and needing him in so many fantastic ways. Needless to say such thoughts could keep him going all night, but at the end of it all... he normally woke up next to a man (or a few), a fish in a gorilla suit, or simply by himself.

It was never Roxanne.

"Get a hold of yourself, man," Megamind said stiffly as he got back to work on the laptop. "You've got a job to do."

To be continued


	4. Proceedings

Wayne stood among the men in suits, wondering just what he was doing here. How had his cousin talked him into this again? And hadn't he been through this thought process before? He lifted his glass and smiled, awkwardly, at one man, who was at least twice his age, sitting by the fireplace with a man who was probably ten years younger than Wayne himself sitting in his lap. The young man wore practically nothing besides his black underwear and some stockings.

This was normal here, right?

Judging by how the waiters in the smokers' lounge all appeared to be wearing those kinds of clothes, Wayne concluded that, yes, this was how they normally dressed.

"So what do you think?" Clark asked enthusiastically, as he walked up to his cousin after getting a drink from a scantily clad waiter.

"It's... well, it's something," Wayne muttered as he watched said waiter walk away. "They really have a strict dress code for the workers, don't they?"

"It's what they're paid to do, Wayne. Remember?" Clark grinned. "Besides, you love it. Don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh-oh yeah. Yeah, sure. It's. It's just. Not what I'm used to. Sorry." He shrugged nervously.

"You really need to loosen up a bit. You've been here enough times to do that at least, haven't you?"

Wayne couldn't answer him. How could he admit to him what he had been doing in those viewing rooms all the times he had come here? Sitting there, without his pants on, stroking himself as he watched the same man, every time, doing anything he wanted? The last time it had taken so much self-control to not try and break through the glass to finally be able to touch him. So close and yet so far away from him, he could still remember the look on his face. His glasses had been fogged. A red blush had covered his cheeks and nose as he panted heavily against the glass. Then there had been his seed, splashing against the glass at almost the exact same moment Wayne's had. Despite the perversity of the moment, it had felt... amazing.

Clark was looking at him in a way that almost made Wayne swear his cousin could read his mind. His face flushed red for a moment, but he looked away, coughing as he did. "Yes. I've. Loosened up a bit," he muttered.

"I knew it." Clark grinned triumphantly.

"Oh shut up, you didn't do anything," Wayne laughed.

"I introduced you to this place. That's reason enough to be proud."

Wayne rolled his eyes and looked away, and felt as though his breath had been ripped from his chest because two people had suddenly walked into the room. One was Roxanne, once more wearing a beautiful red dress that accentuated her curves. It had a red leather corset over the black material of the dress that flowed out behind her, and she had red leather gloves that reached to her elbows. She smiled brightly at one of the men who greeted her, and returned it with a wink and a grin. If there were any heterosexual men nearby, they probably would have been aroused from the mere smell of her perfume. But it wasn't she who had caught Wayne's attention so dramatically.

It was Bernard.

The slim man walked into the room after his boss, closing the door behind him. He was wearing the same feathery, angel-like outfit that he had worn on the DVD Wayne had watched far too many times when he found himself alone in his room. It looked even more amazing in real life, and the fact Bernard was actually here, in this room, with no glass between them, made Wayne feel as if the whole world just exploded into a million fragments of itself before reforming quickly.

Bernard reached up and fiddled with the small round glasses that sat on his nose. He lifted his gaze and for a harrowing, and glorious, moment the two men looked at each other. The man in the white dress looked away first, following after Roxanne like a nervous puppy – since that's what he was, right now.

Why had he agreed to coming out onto the "show room" again? Bernard could already feel the eyes on him as he walked after Roxanne. This was all Megamind's fault, of course. Why had he gone and called in unavailable tonight? Why had Bernard been the one with time to come out here? Why was this dress the only one available to wear? He felt incredibly vulnerable, even more so than usual, because he knew a lot of these men had seen him in this dress before.

"Okay. I've been here. Can I go now?" Bernard whispered harshly into Roxanne's ear. He stood beside her as she took a glass of champagne from Alec.

"What?" Roxanne asked, narrowing an eye as she looked at him in shock. "You want to leave now?"

"Yes!" Bernard begged.

"Sorry." She patted his shoulder, smiling softly. "You're going to be here a while."

He screamed, internally, before turning around, and almost walked right into somebody. Bernard flushed and stepped back, looking up at a man who had seen him walk in.

"Well, hello." The man smiled, "I do believe I've seen you before," he said as he, without pausing, placed his hand to the small of Bernard's back. "Many times, in fact."

"Oh, really now?" Bernard asked. "That's funny. I don't recall seeing you."

"Probably because every time you showed up in my dreams, you were on your knees," the man replied, as if he were the greatest wit in all of creation.

Bernard wanted to groan out loud, push him away and attempt to flee, but he knew better than that. This was _work_. He had to play-act his way through all of this. He smiled, looked absolutely embarrassed (without much effort, because he really was) and turned his head away, lifting a hand to shield his eyes. "Oh God...!" he squeaked. "You're horrible." He was being honest but, also, was playing the part of the man in the white dress. It was nothing more than a mask to hide his true self, and if any of these men knew what he was really like, they would keep well away from him.

"Oh, you've no idea."

Of course he had to walk with the man. Of course he had to stand beside him as he found somewhere to sit. And of _course_ when the man pulled him down he had to sit on his lap. This was so totally out of Bernard's usual comfort zone, he wondered just how he hadn't run screaming from the room the second he had walked in. But he smiled, played the role of the innocent one despite probably half the men in this room having seen what he was capable of in his viewing rooms. Some of them even winked at him, or nodded in greeting in a way that said "Oh yes, I've seen you naked".

This was what he had to do. This was what he had to put up with. Leering, knowing smiles, and a man who just made it painfully obvious he had a hard-on by sitting him on his lap like this.

Bernard began to wonder if he loved his parents this much to pay for their care.

Then he felt like a horrible son for even thinking that, but that was nothing compared to when the man shifted him, purposely, so he was now pressing against the problem happening in his trousers. "Ahh-ahh..." Bernard shuddered. "Somebody's impatient tonight..."

"Well how could I not be? With you walking around here, I'd have to be dead to ignore something like you."

_Why? Why, why, __**why**__ was Megamind away tonight?  
><em>

* * *

><p>The blue man's eyes slipped shut, and he gave out a low, pleased noise as he allowed the throbbing member to trace around his pouting, purple-tinted lips. Opening them, he looked up at the still -dressed man who sat there in his wheeled office chair, whose steel-blue eyes were looking down at him with a white eyebrow raised.<p>

"Are you gonna play around it all night or get down to work?" the man asked in a low, gruff voice.

"You're fun," Megamind purred as he ran a finger from the tip to the base, trailing along the underside of the shaft. "You get so frustrated."

"You should see my blood pressure," he replied.

"If your blood pressure's a problem then it hardly shows, Warden." Megamind smirked as he slowly wrapped his hand around the base of the older man's erection.

"Cute," Warden said, moustache twitching on his upper lip as he watched the blue-skinned man open his mouth and breathe hotly against the overly sensitive pink flesh. He hissed at the sensation and reached a hand out, pressing it to the back of Megamind's overly large head.

"Mm, I bet I am. Still as cute as I was when I first got here?" the blue skinned man asked before allowing his tongue to finally press itself to the searing hot flesh, but only to run the tip against the folds of flesh at the head.

The warden shut his eyes and grunted, unable to stop his hips from giving a rock upwards, needy, desperate. His wife never went down on him like this, said it was disgusting. She'd never even tried for him, in all their years of marriage. The woman was so plain and boring, unimaginative even against the most simple of requests. But then there was Megamind, who cared little of their history, who had offered to do anything to help the man who had all but raised him, put him on the right path and kept him from becoming something ridiculous.

Like a supervillain, which he had wanted to be at one point.

"Don't bring that up..." Warden hissed, opening his eyes to glare down at Megamind. "Nothing kills a boner faster than a history lesson."

"Oh I don't know," whispered Megamind as he gently lapped his tongue against the musky skin. "Given the chance, I'd keep a teacher hard throughout the whole class like this..." he grinned teasingly again, and gave the base of his cock a gentle squeeze. "Besides, don't you like our story?"

"I do, but now is hardly the time to dwell on it."

"Hey, I just came to visit. You're the one who talked about how sucky your love life's been. You're the one who took me up on this offer." Megamind smirked before he suddenly took the head into his hot, wet mouth and ran his tongue around the red, sticky flesh. He even sucked, his lips going tight around the head, and just as Warden's hips began to rock a second time he let him go. An audible 'pop' filled the air.

"Goddamnit, you're no different to the brat you used to be," Warden groaned, feeling his cock twitch painfully at being teased like this. "Runnin' around causing all kinds of shit."

Megamind laughed at that, as he began to shift his hand up and down the length that, really, was pretty virile and healthy despite the man's age. He only hoped he was able to get this horny and last as long as Warden had when he was his age. Grinning, he winked up at the man from his place on the floor. "You love it," he purred. "Otherwise you wouldn't be leaking like a fire hose right now."

Warden groaned as Megamind pushed his thumb against the slit at the tip of his cock, but that was nothing compared to when Megamind suddenly took him wholly into his mouth in one quick, smooth swallow. He felt the man's lips push down his length, his tongue arch up against the underside of his shaft, the ribbed top part of his mouth rub against the head, and he felt the faintest hints of his teeth scrape against his flesh. "WOAH GOD!" the man spluttered, both of his hands now pressing to the back of that blue head.

He could still remember the time when the man before him, at five years old, had come to him one day and asked him what "fucking" was. Warden, dark-haired and orderly at the time, had spat his coffee onto the desk. He couldn't ask who had said such words around the boy since, after all, this was a prison. The men here were tough, rough, and spoke from their filthy, grime-ridden hearts. Why would they reign in the swearing in the presence of a child? He had attempted to avoid the question, but the blue child had just kept asking. He was a curious little boy who wanted to know everything, and Warden knew if he didn't tell him, somebody else would. And "somebody else" could be the inmates, and he knew they would have no tact or grace while explaining the birds and the bees.

He must have done a good job of explaining it, because thirteen years later, when the blue-skinned boy had been moved to a juvenile detention facility, Warden got word back that he had been found "fornicating" with some of the other young prisoners. There was nothing technically wrong with this, since they were all legal adults, but sucking another young man off in a supply closet was hardly the best course of action.

As if in the Warden's office, curled on the floor, half-hidden by the very same desk that he used to nap on when he was a baby, was any better? Yet here they were. Megamind, having graduated from the juvie correctional program (top scores), had moved onto bigger and better things. Yet he still came to visit the man, to tell him about what was going on in his life.

Only this time had it resulted in this, and somehow, Warden didn't feel guilty about it, or bad. How could he, with his mouth latched onto him like this? The boy really knew what he was doing, pumping his lips against him, squeezing his balls like that against the palm of his hand, and the noises Megamind made only accentuated how wonderful it was.

Megamind only moved his mouth away after he felt the older man's salty seed splash up against the roof of his mouth and down the back of his throat. He had no gag reflex, so there were no awkward splutters at the conclusion of the service offered, and only once he was glad he had sucked Warden for all he was worth did he stop. Pulling away, he wiped at the corners of his mouth before laughing.

"What's... what's so goddamn... funny?" Warden asked, sagging back in his chair.

"I just imagined what would have happened if somebody had walked in whilst we were doing this!" Megamind laughed as he climbed out from under the desk and hopped to sit up on it, folding his legs as he did. "How I would have hid beneath the leg space of your desk, and I _soooo_ would have kept playing with you while you tried talking to them." He grinned devilishly.

"You're a worry," growled the other man as he pushed his now-flaccid dick back into his underwear.

"You raised me," grinned the alien.

"Technically the state and a group of hardened criminals did that."

"Details, details." Megamind waved his hands in a dismissive way, turning his head to look elsewhere with a purposely bored expression etched into his features.

"Seeing how fast you went down on me here tells me your own love life has a lot to be desired. Why else would you suck sixty-year-old cock?" Warden asked, arching a brow as he stood up to zip his trousers. When Megamind didn't answer and stared out the window with a disinterested look on his face, the older man grinned. "Ah," he said, "still pining for your boss, huh?"

"I can't HELP it!" Megamind exclaimed. "She's just so beautiful and funny and witty and charming and smart and sexy as get-out! You should see her work these dresses she wears, it's a criminal law that she should look so beautifully stunning every day! And she sees me as just a, a piece of meat being put through her factory. The way she looks at me and talks to me and how she touches me-"

"Touches where?" Warden asked.

"Not there!" Megamind snapped, cheeks tinting violet.

"I gathered."

"Hrmm."

"You should just tell her," Warden said. "Job be damned. People have affairs in the office all the time. Who knows, you might get to go down on her in a supply closet. Just like old times, eh?"

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

Warden laughed. "Nope."

* * *

><p>"What're you waiting for?" Clark asked. "You've been eyeballin' him all night, why not just go over and talk to him?" He turned his head to look over at the wild-haired man in the white dress - who had, finally, gotten away from the man who had all but pinned him to his lap for an hour.<p>

"I. I don't..." Wayne hated sounding so unsure of himself. There was just something about this place that stripped back all those years of confidence and self-assurance and left him a gawking, uncomfortable, stammering mess. He hated it so much, and yet it was such a change of attitude, such a refresher to remind him he wasn't as amazing, or astounding, as he used to think he was. It was a decent wake-up call, to be certain, but at the same time, why couldn't it happen somewhere else?

He suddenly realized Clark was pushing him towards Bernard, who, for now, was waving some cigar smoke out of his face, since he'd just been passed by one man with a nice, thick Cuban cigar in his mouth.

Wayne saw an opening, and took it.

"Stinks, doesn't it?" he asked, thankfully without stuttering.

Those brown eyes, the same that he had been staring into for over a month now, finally looked upon him and met with his own.

They stared at one another for a moment before Wayne gave an awkward smile and lifted his shoulders a little. "The, the smoke," he added, to clarify. God, why did he suddenly feel like he had been transformed back into an awkward teenager with a crush? Oh, that's right, he was an awkward guy with a crush, more or less. In high school, however, when he had crushed after James Matthson, he hadn't watched him masturbate in a dress on glass.

"Oh, no. I love the smell of cigars. It's the best smell ever," Bernard replied with sarcasm so thick it dripped from his words. "Don't you agree?"

"One hundred percent," Wayne replied. "I just wish there was a smoke only section, where all of us could enjoy it."

"I agree." Bernard smiled, genuinely, for the first time all night. For once, he didn't feel on edge. He didn't feel like he was being undressed by the other man's eyes, and this was a surprise. Wasn't the reason behind all of them being here sexual exploration and pleasure?

Wayne began walking away and, to his own surprise, Bernard found himself following him. This was peculiar, since he had been practically trying to avoid all the men in this room since he first arrived, especially after that one guy had all but rubbed against his thigh like that. It had been uncomfortable and disgusting, but he knew Roxanne would think less of him if he had pulled away like he'd wanted to, much less thrown the man's drink in his face. Why did they think they could get away with such behavior in here? He wondered if they acted this way in everyday settings, but of course they wouldn't. This was a high end hookers club, why behave at all?

"So, uh." Wayne grappled for words, for something that suited the situation. Here, standing before him, was the same man he had been gazing at through glass for over a month. Countless times he had run through this very scenario in his mind. What they would talk about, how he would say something to amuse the other, how they very well may end up in one anothers arms by that same evening. But now that it was unfolding before him, he truly had no idea what to say. It probably had something to do with the fact Bernard was wearing that outfit. "Have.. have you been doing this a while, then?" he asked.

Bernard raised an eyebrow slowly. Since this wasn't normally the area he tended to be during work hours, he wasn't certain as to whether or not this was a regular question. So far he had been shamelessly flirted with, and asked incredibly personal, sexual questions. He hadn't been asked this one, though. Taking a moment, Bernard sucked on his lips before sticking the tip of his tongue out and sighing.

"A few years," he admitted quietly.

"Is it rude to ask, uh, why? I mean, why get into this kind of work?" Wayne asked. When Bernard looked up at him with those brown eyes, he felt his cheeks flush red. "If it's not too personal if it is never mind," he said quickly, sure that if his cousin Clark could see him like this he would bust a gut in amusement.

"Everyone has a reason to get into this kind of job. A fair lot of us are sex-crazed. Or attention starved. Some like being the centre of attention. Others have better reasons." Bernard paused to look at the room, at his co-workers. "I'm here because the money is amazing, and it goes to my parents," he heard his voice say, though, for the life of him, he couldn't begin to understand just why he was admitting all of this to a stranger.

"Your parents?"

"Sick. Look, this. I'm not good at this," Bernard stammered.

"I'm not either." Wayne laughed weakly.

"Oh, not you. You're doing fine."

"I don't feel like it. Honestly, this is my first time in this place." Well, that was technically a lie; he'd been to this building very often over the past month, but he had never stepped foot in the smokers' lounge. "Er, in. In this room...?" he added, though that hardly sounded any better.

"This isn't my usual gig either," Bernard admitted, glancing over his shoulder. "Meeting people. Social interaction. I'm not good at that."

"But you're in this kind of work..." Wayne said carefully, before immediately regretting it thanks to that look Bernard was shooting him.

"The kind of work I do isn't like this," he said quietly. "Socializing with these men with so much money they could buy and sell me a million times and still have spare change. I prefer just. Not to talk to people."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Wayne asked suddenly. "I mean if you. Don't like talking to people I can go. And not bother you ever again."

Bernard, normally, would have said yes, please. But he stopped himself, hesitating, and sighed heavily. He shook his head. "No, no... you're fine..."

"Am I?" Wayne asked.

"Very fine."

Wait. Was he flirting? Bernard, as well as Wayne, honestly couldn't tell. The bespectacled man felt his face flush, and that alarmed him. He normally didn't blush like this. but how could he not? This big, tall, strong-looking man in the business suit was so nervous around him. Was he intimidated by him, of all men here? He made him stammer and blush and... admittedly, that was kind of hot.

Because he was. Bernard liked to think he didn't have a type, but oh, he did. He loved them big. Tall, strapping, with body hair and deep voices but never rough. Unfortunately, he'd never run across a man like that; instead, he'd run into perverted jerks like Megamind, who should be here doing his stupid job instead of doing whatever it was he was doing.

Wayne, meanwhile, was captivated by that blush on Bernard's face. He'd seen it through glass but never in person, and to see it happen without the aid of bare hands touching nude flesh or buzzing toys, made him stare in wonderment for a moment before he forced his eyes to look away... and saw Clark looking right at him.

"Thank. Thank you." Wayne paused, before holding his hand out to the shorter man. "My name's Wayne. Wayne Scott."

Bernard looked at the offered hand as if it had just grown dicks for fingers, then looked back up at the man's face. He searched those eyes for a moment before looking back at the hand, and slowly took hold of it.

"Bernard," he said quietly. "Bernard Dunning."

_To be continued_


End file.
